Connect
by VenomousAngel13
Summary: Harmoni, Raven & Storm, three girls with three different issues, Dean, Seth & Roman, three men willing to take on the challenge! Hard to explain but give it a go good people!
1. Blind

**A/N **So this wouldn't leave my head, I don't know why, so this is a story centered around Harmoni/Seth Raven/Dean and Storm/Roman. I hope this pans out and I hope you guys enjoy!

**Chapter 1 Blind **

**Harmoni; **

_I felt the knife cut my cheek, the blood ran an oozy line down my face and over my lips. I don't know what was worse, the fact that I was bleeding or the fact that I was choking on my own screams. His voice rasped in my ear, "You're a dirty little whore"_

_When was I ever a whore? Seriously, thats what was going through my head right now, it wasn't the blinding torture, it wasn't the fact that he had cut my face repeatedly or the fact that I couldn't see, no it was the whore comment. It was the wrong time to get pissed but I couldn't help it, I was alot of things but I was no whore. _

_"Aw does that make you mad?"_

_How did he expect me to respond? I was gagged and the only thing I could get out was a bunch of muffled-ness. I did the only thing I could do, I shuffled angrily in my chair, yearning to punch his face in. He yanked my black hair until I felt my neck crack, _

_"You're going to die whore, painfully and slowly, when you die you will feel every inch of life flow out of you"_

The beeping cut the dream short, I wasn't sure if I was glad for that or not. I liked how it ended, with that prick taking a nice bullet wound straight to the face, of course I didn't get to see it but it was explained to me in very graphic detail and thankfully (sometimes) I have a very photographic memory. I pulled myself out of bed and felt around for some clothes, just in time to hear my name being shouted down the corrider,

"Harm! Time to get up!"

"Yeah I'm comin!"

I pulled on my fav pair of jeans and my fav _Pantera_ tee, I was dressing alot simplier these days, I pulled my long black hair back into a ponytail before putting on my glasses. I guess I didn't need to wear them, it was kinda cool to freak people out with my scars but then again that meant people would be talking to me and at the best of times I didn't want that, it meant having to re-hash the whole damn thing, and apparently I needed to move on from that. I managed to make it down the stairs with only minimal groping, I knew these stairs pretty well but sometimes my sister Raven liked to leave little obsticles for me, I don't know if she was testing me or just being annoying. When I got downstairs Raven and my cousin Storm were down there, I could tell from the scent, I no longer had my eyes so I had to rely on my other senses which by the way were incredibly heightened. Storm aways wore the same perfume, Impulse _Indigo Sky_, it didn't smell too badly actually. Raven on the other hand always wore _Brute_ which didn't smell too badly either.

"Mornin Harm"

"Mornin Rae" I knew it was her because Storm never spoke, ever. Seriously ever since she got here she hadn't spoken one word. We spoke with morse code, her slender finger tapping my hand. It was better than nothing and besides it wasn't like she couldn't talk, it was the fact that she chose not too.

Storm tapped my hand making me smile, _Thought you was never gonna get outta bed_

"I like my bed Stormy-Jo, it's just so warm"

_Of course it has nothing to do with gettin out of therapy?_

"It's my last day of talkin Storm, why would I miss that?"

"Because you think it's a load of crap" Raven added in that victorious smile on her face, I didn't need my green eyes to know that, although I guess technically my eyes are no longer green, they were once upon a time.

"I do but it's the last session so I shall go, speakin of which I best get my ass to it or else I'll be late and I'll have to re-schedule and you know how I hate phones"

"Have a good day with Dr Rosa, I'm sure she'll be heart broken to see you leave"

"Just stay out of trouble today Raven, I don't really need Bill up here again"

"Uh-huh"

Storm, Raven and me knew that was never gonna happen.

After my appointment with Dr Rosa, which wasn't too bad actually, she was an ok chicky (word I stole from my sister) other than the fact that she was a trained professional that did manage to help me, she also liked _Pantera_, which is why I gave her a chance. At least if I had a relapse which was possible, I had her number so I could call her, I might just call her so I have a reason to get away from Raven. I went to the coffee place on the corner to get my usual coffee, I needed a strong coffee like there was no tomorrow. How I managed to make it to the counter without bumping into anyone wasn't just skill, it was pure awesomeness.

"Hey Harm"

"Hey Franky, the usual please, usual table"

"Sure Hun, I'll bring it over"

I gave him the four bucks and headed over to my usual table, I ignored people looking at me, I knew they were because they started their whispering, see because I'm blind people think I'm stupid or deaf, I was neither. My hands groped the table looking for the sugar, I had none at least none that I could feel. Franky bought over my coffee for me, no big deal really the next table had sugar. I got up again and felt my way to the table in front of me, the rugged smell of his cologne washed over me, wasn't too bad of a smell but for the need of sugared coffee I wasn't about to tell him he was wearing too much.

"Hi, can I grab your sugar? I have none at my table"

"Sure"

I groped my hand on his table, if he had looked up he would've realised that I was blind and had no idea where the sugar was except for the obvious place, the table. When I did find it, I grabbed it by the wrong end and it went everywhere, from his sharp annoyed snap it went all over him.

"What are you!? Blind!?"

"Yeah a little bit"

He finally looked up at me, I could tell because suddenly the spilled sugar didn't mean anything. "I am so sorry!"

"That's ok, if you could pass the sugar that would be greatly appreciated"

He put it in my hand, the rough skin trailed a spike of something up my arm, something I never thought I would feel from anybody, a heated spark that I'm pretty sure made my face go red.

"I am really sorry, if I had realised..."

He trailed off probably noting the look on my face, I hated pity in all forms, I'm blind not dying.

"Huh, shame"

"What is?"

"You have a nice voice. Pity you're a giant prick, thanks for the sugar"

I left whoever it was, (I swear I knew his voice but couldn't picture the face) alone with my snap judgement. I'm not usually a judgemental bitch but I guess he just got on my last nerve.

**A/N All your love is appreciated in any form! Hope you guys enjoy and onwards we go! **


	2. Lay off the insanity peppers

**Chapter 2 Lay off the insanity peppers**

**Dean;**

Once Seth had gone, I had decided to leave as well. I had two hours to kill so why not go and see what was on at the movies. I grabbed my jacket which made Roman look at me,

"Going somewhere?"

"I might go and see a movie"

"Why?"

"Feel like watching a movie, is that a crime?"

"Knowing you Dean, probably"

I couldn't help but smirk "I promise that I won't get in trouble"

Roman snorted "Which means you'll come back here in cuffs and Hunter will blow his nut"

"Well as long as someone is blowin his nut, he'll at least be in a good mood"

"I so did not need that image" Roman groaned holding his skull,

"Well when Seth gets back, give it to him. I'm sure he'll love it since right now Hunter is meant to be his best buddy"

Despite the fact that right now the Shield was split and we all 'hated' each other, we were still thick as thieves, we were together for so long that being apart just feels weird.

When I got to the nearest cinema, there was a girl on the roof. That's a new one. She was up there dancing, I don't know why but I still stopped and looked at her. She danced as though she was at some sort of club, the slim wires of her headphones suggested that maybe in her head, she was at a club. I stayed for a few more seconds to look at her, it was hard to see what exactly she looked like, all I could tell from my spot was she was wearing all black and her black hair, black hair with white streaks. Oh and the fact that her tits could be seen from space. I gave her another look before going inside, I ignored people looking at me, I swear they were and it still annoyed me. The ticket girl gave me a huge smile, I wasn't liking where this was going.

"You know there's a random girl on your roof dancing right?"

She waved it aside, "Yeah thats Raven, she does that"

"Randomly dances on rooves?"

"Yeah, she's...not all there in the head"

"Well maybe so but from where I was standing, she has great tits"

And thats how you make people uncomfy because random girl turned bright red, "Uh would you like a ticket?"

"No I want to see the animals you have in cages. Yes I want a ticket, it's kinda why someone would go to the movies, duh"

She tinted even further red, "Which movie would you like to see?"

"Does the girl on the roof ever end up naked?"

"Uh...no"

"Shame, I would've paid to see that. I'll take one for _Dead Omens_"

She handed me a ticket, along with a little peice of paper, "Thats my number" A shy green eye winked at me.

"Yeah I don't do fat chicks" I took my ticket and screwed up the bit of paper, I only wanted to watch a movie. Perhaps if there was time I would apologize to fat-girl and have me some fat girl sex.

**Raven; **

I don't know how I ended up on the roof but I was glad for it, up here I had all the room I needed to dance. I wasn't allowed at the clubs anymore, through no fault of my own. I swear I'm the only one who thought _Carrie_ was a comedy. I shoved in my MP3 and just let the random music take me away, I was no longer on the roof, now I was dancing under the moon and stars. Now all I needed was a dance partner, sadly no one wanted to dance with the crazy girl. And it wasn't like I hadn't asked because I had, now I just decided fuck them all, I'll dance by myself.

"Raven!"

I took out my headphones but kept dancing, "Hi Officer Bill! Would you like to dance with me?"

"Why are you on the roof Raven?"

"Because I'm no longer allowed at the zoo"

"You tried to steal a penguin"

"Only cause I wanted one" I pointed out before putting one earphone up to my ear, "Ooh I love this song! Wanna dance with me Bill?"

"Not today Sweetheart, c'mon it's time to get off the roof, you're giving Chae a heart attack"

"Oh no's! Anything but that!" I didn't like Chae, she was a right bitch, all because I once shot her with a pellet gun. If she had kept her fat fingers off my doughnut, I wouldn't of shot at her. Simple enough right? You'd think so but apparently not.

Bill tried not to laugh, he wasn't exactly a fan of Chae either which is probably why it took him so long to come and get me, fair enough.

"C'mon Rae, time to get off the roof. You've had enough time to dance"

"Can I jump off the roof!?"

"No. That would only hurt"

"And what happens if I don't wanna come down? Then what?"

"Then I would have to ring your Daddy and he will have to come down here"

"All right, I'm comin" I let Bill guide me off the roof and down into the police car, at least he would give me a ride home. The last thing I wanted was Shawn Michales (my father) down here, I would never hear the end of it. Dad's speeches seemed to go on for days and that alone was the worst kind of torture. Thankfully for us, Dad was still working behind the scenes with my uncle Hunter at the WWE, so he was away from us. He agreed that he would leave us be if we kept out of trouble, so far Bill had managed to avoid calling him. Not to mention the super-kicks really hurt, yeah when the speeches didn't work he opted for just kicking us in the face. Gotta tell you, if one don't work the other usually does.

**Dean;**

By the time the movie finished, the dancing girl on the roof was long gone. Kinda sad for that, she was kinda hot. When I got back to work, Seth was back. For some reason he had little white crumbs on his perfect suit.

"Whats with the white stuff?"

"Some blind girl spilled sugar on me"

I just looked at him like that made perfect sense, kinda did actually, girl was blind so how was she meant to see that she was throwing sugar at people. At least that would be my excuse.

"Yeah so now he has his panties all in a twist" Roman got out, "I don't see why he just can't let it go"

"Because she called me a prick!"

"You are a prick"

"Am not" Seth pouted like a damn child.

"I have known you a long time Seth and I can safely say that the blind girl was right, you are a prick, a giant one at that"

"Thanks Dean, that means alot really"

"I think he was being serious Seth, you can be the worlds giant prick, well after Dean that is, no one is a bigger prick than Dean"

I couldn't help but grin "What can I say? I am what I am"

"Only a true prick would be proud of being a prick."

"Bet the dancing girl wouldn't say that, then again if I had it my way she wouldn't be saying anything, just a bunch of random oohs and aahs"

"You saw a dancing girl? I thought you were going to the cinema?"

"I did. She was on the roof dancing"

"There was a girl on the cinema roof dancing?" Roman asked slowly as though the concept was hurting his tiny brain.

"I don't think I stuttered Rome"

Seth and Roman looked at each other before they burst out laughing, seriously great friends right now.

"I think someone has had way too many insanity peppers"

"Fuck you, she was real"

"Sure she was and I'm actually the easter bunny"

"Fuck you both. Random girl was real"

At least I think she was real...


	3. You talk too much

**Chapter 3 You talk too much**

**Storm;**

The moment I stepped into my Dad's new office, I couldn't help the sudden nerves. My Dad, Triple H still made me nervous. I hadn't exactly grown up with him, I grew up in a horrible place, I guess that's the reason I didn't talk anymore, words were horrible and most of the time, it didn't matter what was said, it always meant different. I mean, Ted said he wouldn't hurt me but he lied, he did hurt me. Hurt me in the worst of ways, I guess for the most part I'm over it but in a way, it's not something you get over quickly.

"Storm!" His whole face seemed to lighten, his huge arms wrapping around me. I hugged him back, I didn't talk to him or grow up with him but one thing was clear, he loved me and I loved him. After all he was my father, a father may I mention that never gave up on my safe return, everyone else said he should give up but he never did. Dad looked at me with that somewhat defeated smile on his face, I knew that he was waiting for the day that I spoke to him, even just a single word. Sorry Dad, as much as I love you, it ain't gonna happen. My words these days were looks and hand signals, oh and my translators Raven and Harmoni.

_Hi Dad, how are you?_

"The usual really, your mother is gettin nervous again"

Steph wasn't my real mother, step-mother if you want to get technical but I gave up on that technicality a long time ago. My real mother left me in a bundle on Dad's step when I was a baby, I know cliche but it gets better, she even left a note. _Your problem now you bastard_, yeah real nice woman my mother was. Gotta say, really glad she's dead.

_Why? It's not like its her fist child_

"Still nerve racking I guess. So how are you doing?"

I shrugged, I was pretty much the same. Trying to find work where talking wasn't a necessity, kinda like finding a job that had zero percent to do with people, it's alot harder than it sounds.

_So you wanted to see me about something Dad?_

"Are you ever gonna talk?"

I shook my head smiling like a jack-o-lantern, white strands whipping around my neck, I liked not talking, not to mention you got to see just how many words people used, it was a game I liked to play to pass the time.

_Nope. So why did you want to see me?_

"I was actually gonna offer you some work, Raven and Harm too. Wrestlemania is comin up and it always gets hectic, thought we could use some extra hands and no one knows this business like you girls"

I wasn't so sure about me, I was still a rookie compared to my cousins, not my fault they grew up in this. My theory is, this is what really made Raven insane. Being around all these people.

_And you realise that Harm is blind_

"That doesn't mean she can't help"

_And Rae is insane, she'll spend most of her time chasin phantom cats or whatever it is she's seein this week_

"The girl can still work when she wants too especially when given the right incentive"

I still wasn't sure about this, all I could see was everything going from bad to worse. Maybe I'm just being too paranoid.

"Storm, you don't have to accept but I really hope you do, it would be nice to see you for more than ten minutes at a time."

_I'll think about it_

"Don't take too long to think about it Storm"

_I won't Dad. And now I need coffee, know where I can get coffee?_

Dad chuckled, that was something about me that stayed the same at least, I fuelled on coffee. "Sure, head down to catering, they should have some coffee left. Oh and Storm, don't talk to strangers"

I couldn't help but have a silent chuckle, the laughter lighting up my face and making my white eyes twinkle, at least thats how Raven described it. Turns out Dad made a funny joke, now lets watch the world burn.

I made my way to the catering table with no fuss, thank God, I was just waiting for someone to stop me and demand I tell them who I was and why I was here. I'm sure my muteness would go down well. As soon as I saw the coffee I was more than glad for it's invention, I had never needed a coffee like I did now. It had been almost ten minutes since I last had one. I grabbed three cups and started to fill them up with strong coffee, I would drink one now and the other two on the way home, I was thinking more about Dad's offer, at least I would be around people I knew and no doubt Dad would explain to people that I didn't talk. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad, at least it meant free coffee. That's the exact arguement I will use with Raven and Harmoni because as of right now I have decided that I will take him up on the offer. Besides I can always quit or just refuse to come back. The space next to me suddenly filled up, I noticed it straight away so I moved away slightly, this random guy was huge. I mean huger than huge. I wasn't really a fan of people, men in particular, being bigger than me, I'm not a small person at five-eleven which meant most people bigger than me weren't all that bigger, but this guy who I'm guessin is Somoan given the tribal tatt up his arm. Bigger men meant that my chance of getting away un-scathed went down, plus there was the secret fear that he would break my leg and demand I carry him up a flight of stairs, which I can do FYI.

"Hi, I'm Roman"

His grey eyes drilled on me, boring deep into my spine. His voice was so deep and smooth it made me want to reach out and touch him, starting with his long black hair. I wanted to run my fingers through it just to see if it was as silky as it looked.

"And you are?" He prompted obviously not knowing that I was a mute. Mute or not I don't think I would've said my name anyway. Roman was slightly scaring me and it was mostly because his voice was so hypnotic. Instead I stuck to my precious hand signals,

_You talk too much_

Roman just looked at me strangely, I don't know if he knew hand signals or not but I wasn't about to stick around and teach him.

"Storm?"

Oh thank God someone that knew me, when I turned around I wasn't as relieved as I first thought. Uncle Shawn was fine but his mouth could be way too big for him, possibly a good thing I didn't talk cause I knew I would've said that outloud.

_Hi Uncle, I was just leaving, can you tell Dad I accept his offer?_

"Sure. See you later then?"

_Uh-huh_

Shawn looked back to Roman who was still staring after his neice. "Don't take it personally Roman, Storm doesn't talk. She's a mute"

"She did some weird signal shit"

Shawn laughed "Yeah I saw"

"What did she say?"

"She said, you talk too much"

Roman could do nothing but ponder on how that actually worked, seeing as how he only said like six words to the girl.

**Harmoni;**

When I got home, Raven was yelling at Storm. More like screeching but you get the point.

"Hey guys, whats goin on?"

"Do you know what your cousin did today?" Raven demanded at me, Storm was beside me in an instant tapping away on my hand.

_I didn't do nothin wrong, Dad said he needed help so I said we will help him_

"Sounds fair, so why are you mad Raven?"

"Because it means that I will have to play nice with the other children and I don't play well with others, especially since people have a habit of being giant knob-heads"

I sank down on the couch with Storm beside me, I was just in time for the wrestling, sure I couldn't see it but I liked listening to it. Besides when you couldn't see you got to make up your own imagery, I cannot tell you how many times Kane has wrestled naked, it's freakin awesome.

"No one said you had to play nice Rae"

"Oh well now I feel better" She snapped sitting beside me, I could tell from instinct alone that she was pissed at something else.

"So if you feel better why are you still mad?"

"No one would dance with me today"

I gave her a tiny hug "Aww sweetie I'm sure someone will dance with you one day, hey maybe someone at the WWE will dance with you?"

I could hear her smile, it probably helped to know that she let out a yelp of joy. "Yay!"

The wrestling started with it's usual talking, the voice was telling me that he was future of the wrestling, oh thank God, I was worried there for a moment.

"Who's that talkin?" His voice sounded so familiar to me, I'm sure I heard it recently.

"Uh Seth Douche-bag"

"I doubt that's his name Rae"

"It is! It came up down the bottom, Seth Douche-bag"

_Seth Rollins_

"Ha!" I couldn't help but laugh, if I was right and I'm pretty sure I am, random sugar dude was Seth Rollins, this is just awesome. "I spilt sugar on him!"

"Why?"

"I'm blind Raven, it wasn't like I could see the sugar"

_Are you sure it was him?_

"Pretty sure, his voice sounds exactly the same as it did before, huh maybe thats why he has his panties in a bunch, someone keeps throwin sugar at him"

_Well you can ask him tomorrow Harm_

I laughed again as Seth kept on with his rant "Oh believe me, thats the first thing I'm gonna be asking him, right after I find Kane and ask him to get naked"

"Your blind, how will you see that?"

"Oh your right, guess I'll just have to feel it"

I don't know about the others, but I suddenly couldn't wait for tomorrow.


	4. Jade monkey

**Chapter 4 Jade monkey**

**Dean;**

As soon as I saw her, I knew it was her. I don't know how seeing as how the last time I saw her it was from a distance. I think it was the hair, not many girls these days had straight black strands with silver ringlets. As I got closer other features blared at me, her arms were heavily inked, from the part of her legs that were showing, they were heavily inked too. It was her eyes that threw me, they were silver. The same shade as her hair, it looked kinda cool. Like I thought, her tits were huge. I don't know if it was the singlet she was wearing but they jutted out of her chest as though they were growing every time she breathed. She was with two other chicks who were just as odd and hot looking, I grabbed her wrist and just started pulling. She gave a yelp of surprise before just letting me drag her away.

"Raven? You ok?"

Raven finally stopped in her tracks, it was a power I didn't think someone as tiny as her could have. She put her brakes on and I just couldn't pull her any further.

"I'm fine but you have to find the jade monkey before the next full moon"

"All right, I'll get right on that"

Raven looked to me, her huge smile making her round face look so innocent. "All right stranger, resume pullin"

I pulled her again as her trails of laughter flew behind her. I rounded the corner, my hand still wrapped her tiny wrist.

"So strange guy, can I at least know your name?"

"Dean Ambrose"

"Hmmm, I have no idea who that is" Raven chirped "So why are you pullin me?"

"I want to prove a point"

"That can you pull someone along a corrider? I think you've proved that point all ready Mr Ambrose"

"Were you the girl dancing on the cinema roof?"

"Why yes, yes I was"

"You have very good dance moves Raven"

She let out a giggle, "Wait, if you was there why didn't you dance with me?"

"I'm afraid of heights" Complete bullshit but whatever.

"Sorry, I couldn't hear you over the bullshit comin from your delicious lookin mouth"

"My mouth is delicious looking?"

"Sure Dean, thats the part you focus on" Raven suddenly halted in her tracks again "Can you stop pullin me? It's annoyin and it hurts"

"No I will never stop pulling you, no matter what"

Raven let me pull her again until I was outside the official locker room I was sharing with Roman, Seth was in here too so that would save me pulling her again. I threw open the door and pulled her inside, her plump lips letting out a little sigh.

"Wow, this room is weird lookin, what's with all the mushrooms?"

"Dean who is that?" Roman asked looking from me to Raven worriedly, I don't know if it was my random pulling or her comment about phantom mushrooms.

"This you jackass, is the girl that was dancing on the cinema roof. Ha, told you she was real!"

"Okay...and you pulled her all the way here just to prove a point"

"Yes"

"I thought it was a really dumb idea too" Raven added in, "Question; do any of you know where the jade monkey is? I gotta find it before the next full moon"

"No I ain't see it strange girl" Roman said, his grey eyes looking her up and down. I grabbed her wrist again and pulled her closer to me,

"No Roman, she's mine"

Raven attached her nose to my neck taking a deep sniff, "You smell like jelly-beans and clowns"

"Yeah I tried to tell him that but he don't listen" Seth laughed spilling crumbs from his brownie every which way. Seriously he was the worlds most messy eater.

Raven pulled away and let her silver orbs fall to Seth, "Oh my God!" Her eyes went wide as she started to jump up and down with excitement, that look on Seth's face made me wanna hit him all over again. His ego being stroked in the heaviest of ways, that was until Raven opened her mouth again.

"Oh my God! Oh my God! Where did you get that brownie!?"

"What?"

"That brownie! I want one!"

"I got it from catering"

"I am totally gettin me one of those bad boys"

Our door burst open again, this time it was one of the chicks she was with. A tall girl with black shades and even blacker hair.

"Raven?" She let out a sniff, "Rae I know you're here, I can smell the _Brute_"

"Hey Harmoni, guess what I want?"

"A brownie?"

"Yes!"

"All right lets get you a brownie"

"Harmoni?"

Her head turned towards Seth, a smile appearing on her slender face "Ah the prick. How are you this week? Still playing with electric razors are you?"

"It _was_ an electirc razor!" Seth shouted as me and Roman started laughing.

Harmoni snorted as her ivory arm clung to Raven, "Sure it was prick. Anyways Raven, we gots to go, Uncle Hunter wants to see us"

"Did you find the jade monkey?"

"Yeah"

"And the road maps?"

"Yeah, they were in the glove box all along"

"Sweet. It's all comin together"

"What's coming together?" I couldn't help but ask because it sounded mildly interesting.

Her silver eyes looked to me, narrowing until they looked harder than metal. "Never you mind Mr Ambrose"

"Right, are you ready Rae?"

"Yeah. Oh wait one more thing" Raven reached up and kissed me hard on the mouth. I couldn't help but react, pulling her body towards mine, my arms wrapping around her tiny body. Everyone else seemed to just melt away as we kissed hotly.

Raven pulled away wiping her mouth "He tastes like clowns too. I'd get that checked dude, it ain't normal" She gave me a big grin before letting her sister take her away. I was sad to see her go but glad that she would be sticking around.

Although I will admit right now that other than banging the girl eight ways from Sunday, I was wondering how the hell I tasted like clowns.


End file.
